


Electric Love

by MarthaMcFly



Category: Jeopardy! (US TV), Ken Jennings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breakfast, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarthaMcFly/pseuds/MarthaMcFly
Summary: Ken is nervous when his lover Watson announces he's pregnant. But they can get through anything together.
Relationships: Ken Jennings/Watson (Jeopardy!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Electric Love

"Ken" said Watson, walking into the kitchen where Ken was eating eggs and toast.

"Yes baby?" said Ken, eating his eggs and toast.

"I am pregnant" said Watson, and his swirly orb screen turned into an ultra sound. Ken dropped in shock.

"I didn't know you could get pregnant!" said Ken. He was freaked out.

"I did not know either" said Watson. "Apparently we are biologically compatible. My hypothesis is that it is because your brain is so smart that it functions like a computer and our neural systems were able to connect. Your DNA then traveled through your neurons into my system and combined with my data and it created a life form."

"What are we gonna do?" said Ken? "My wife will be mad when she finds out."

"Well I guess we will have to put it up for adoption" said Watson, googling good adoption services on his screen. "The baby will be half human and half robot so it will be a cyborg. I do not know what will happen. But it will be very smart, because you are super smart and I am super duper smart."

Ken said "Well that's what we must do then." He was kind of sad but not really, because he didn't know the baby yet, and anyway, he couldn't have his whole family thinking he was a hoe or a rake. Contrary to popular belief, mormons don't marry multiple people, and even if they did, they don't like gay marriage, and Watson is a guy, so Ken would be ostricized from his whole community, and never get to see his robot boyfriend again, and that thought gripped his heart with fear and terror. He looked into Watson's soothing orb of swirly lines like he would look into his eyes if he was a human, and he felt calmer. True love would overcome any obstacle, Ken thought.

Then he realized. "Hey!" he said. "You implied you were smarte than me!" He acted offended and started to chase watson around the kitchen table with a rolling pin. Their dog Bark Rutter sneakily ate Kens leftover eggs and toast.

As the time passed by, Ken spent time Watson a lot. He brought the new video games, and played them on Watson's screen. Then they thought it might be a bad idea to expose the baby to violence, so they stopped. They did other things too together, like cuddling and reading the whole encyclopedia to the baby. Luckily Watson was a robot, so he didn't have any hormones to cause chaos They were happy together.

Nine months later...

The baby came. They put it up for adoption, and he was quickly adopted by a loving family. Since he was a cyborg, he aged quickly, turning into an adult in his mid-30s in just a few short years. Normally, this would cause chaos. There would be reporters and scientists and the government trying to cut him open. But the Holzhauers knew how to keep a secret.


End file.
